


Protection

by tfloosh



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 05:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10327280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfloosh/pseuds/tfloosh
Summary: Link knew Princess Zelda was capable of protecting herself, but he couldn’t help but keep close to her in the middle of a battle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Zelink Week way back in 2015. Somewhat based on the fact that in Hyrule Warriors Link will follow the player around if you aren't playing as him.

Link knew Princess Zelda was capable of protecting herself. She pretended to be a Sheikah warrior for months on end, strumming her harp and throwing her kunai like no one’s business, defeating wave after wave of monsters on the battlefield. Link knew that; he admired her more for that, but when she was not the badass assassin, Sheik, he couldn’t help but keep close to her in the middle of a battle.

Link knew the princess was annoyed by his watchfulness. Multiple times she had scolded him for taking risks while in battle or running into danger unnecessarily to protect her. In fact, he wouldn’t deny that he had more than once taken a hard blow while trying to keep his princess safe.

“I cannot believe you would be this stupid, Link,” she said as she fussed over a particularly wicked injury on his back one night.

“You know Impa doesn’t mind that I watch over you,” Link countered holding back a hiss as she cleaned the wound on his back.

“Impa wouldn’t have me on the battlefield at all if she had her way,” Zelda scoffed as she pressed a bandage to the wound. “But at least she doesn’t follow me around like she’s my babysitter.”

Link looked over his shoulder at her, “You know I just worry about you, Princess.”

She placed a hand on his shoulder, “I know, Link, but you know I can take care of myself. I may not have my cowl and red eyes, but I am just as capable a warrior in my crown.”

“But that was before I, -” Link lost his words. He picked up the hand that was on his shoulder and brought it to his lips. “I need to protect you. I, you know I lo-,” The words froze in his mouth again. He always had trouble putting his feelings into words.

“I know,” he could hear her smile. “And I you, which is why I worry about you too. I wish to protect my hero as much as you wish to protect me.”

“Maybe that’s just what we do,” Link murmured more to himself than Zelda. The princess paused as she picked up a bandage wrap.

“What we do?” she repeated.

“We protect each other,” Link smiled as he turned to look into her crystal blue eyes. As much as he admired and adored her feisty Sheikah side, it was these blue eyes that he had fallen for. “That black sorceress said something like our souls are always reincarnated together. Maybe we protect each other in every life, and that’s why it comes so naturally to us now.”

“Do you really think we knew each other in past lives?” she asked as she gently wrapped the bandage across his back. “That we were close?”

“We must have been otherwise Cia wouldn’t be so jealous of you,” Link mumbled. Zelda blushed as she secured the bandage over Link’s wound. “But I’ll protect you, Zelda.”

The princess’ face softened into a smile. Link rarely called her by her first name, but when he did, it meant more to her than when he said ‘I love you.’

“And I you, Link.”


End file.
